Surviving March Break
by youngone3562132
Summary: Alternate version of the ending of episode "March Break". MATURE DASEY. My summary is awful, but hopefully story is good. READ & REVIEW.
1. March Break

**Surviving March Break**

Alternate Ending to "March Break"

A/N: This is the first story I've written. I originally had a different story prepared for my debut. I am not the best writer,or even a good writer so my stories may have a lot of grammatical errors.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek or the characters. (But, if I did the Dasey pairing would have been put in)

WARNING: RATED M! This story contains mature themes and language. It is intended for mature audiences. You've been warned!

**SURVIVING MARCH BREAK**

**PROLOGUE: **In "MARCH BREAK" Casey and Derek are off from school for march break hoping to spend time with their friends. Meanwhile, George convinces the rest of the family to take a road trip, which Derek and Casey don't want any part of. And of course leaving Derek and Casey alone, together can only create trouble. Watch the episode to find out what happens because I really don't want to ruin the episode for others. ENJOY!

A/N: Thoughts are underlined.

This story begins after the scene in the episode "March Break" where Casey and Derek drop the card and book in the toilet.

Nobody's POV:

"CASEY!"

"DEREK!"

"Why the hell did you drop the card? It was a priceless collectible. One of a kind." Derek said.

"Why did you drop my book? I was almost finished with the book." Casey said.

"Oh, who cares? That isn't the real book. And if it was all you need to do was go out to the bookstore and pick up a new one. But that card was worth a whole lot more than that stupid book." Derek shouted.

"Only you would think books are stupid. Books have very good messages that show people the good and bad of..." Casey began to explain.

"I don't want to hear it! Listen, I've got an idea. Why don't we take your advice and leave each other alone for the rest of the weekend." Derek yelled.

Derek's POV:

God, I hope she doesn't listen to my advice. I hope she continues to bother me. I only hope I can control my "friend" because every time we fight it is almost like having sex with Casey. She looks so hot when she is angry. She looks hot anytime, but all her passion and fury is intensified in our fights.

Casey's POV:

God! Why does he do that? Why must he always challenge me? He has to know that I get hot and bothered during our fights or why else would he pick to fight with me. Yes, it's the truth I feel an extreme heat between my legs every time we fight. Then I notice he must feel the arousal considering the bulge that forms during our fights.

Nobody's POV:

Casey thinks and thinks. Then she has a plan to keep Derek from bothering her. She goes into the kitchen and finds some blue and pink tape. An ingenious idea she begins to make a divide among the living room up the stairs to their bedrooms. She just finishes up as Derek begins to walk outside his bedroom.

"Ah, ahem. Watch your step." Casey said

"What is this?" Derek asked.

"This is the only way we are going to get along. My side is pink, your side is blue, and I came up with this little roundabout so you can still go to the bathroom and I can go downstairs." Casey explained.

"Cute." Derek says as he walks out of his room trying carefully to stay on his side.

"What about the kitchen?" Derek asked

"Neutral. Just stick to your side and we'll get along just fine." Casey said.

Derek just watches as Casey enters her room. He just smirks as she closes the door and he begins to walk to the line in the hallway. He is just about to step on the line when he hears

"DEREK, STAY ON YOUR SIDE!" Casey shouted

Derek goes downstairs and begins to jam on his air guitar to one of his Cd's. Meanwhile, Casey is upstairs in her bedroom reading the ending to her book. She is at the second to last page of the book when she realizes the last page is missing.

"The last page is... Derek!" Casey realized.

Casey runs downstairs to see Derek in his sunglasses playing his air guitar. She yells to get his attention, but the music is too loud. She walks over and shuts off the Cd player.

"What are ya doing?"Derek asked.

"Where is the last page?" Casey asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about and you are on my side of the house." Derek said.

Casey ignores Derek and crosses the line dividing the room.

"Okay, that was the line and you literally just crossed it." Derek explained

"No, you crossed the line when you stole the last page to my book. So guess what, things are about to get ugly." Casey retorted.

"Bring it." Derek challenged.

"I'm watching you." Casey whispered.

A/N: I think this story is running a bit longer than I thought so I'm going to fast forward to later that night after Casey has made Derek pick up the phone and Derek feels the stuff on the side of his face.

"Aw, poor Derek. Not getting what he wants, is he?" Casey said.

No, I'm not. I want you, Casey.

"Just stay out of the living room between 11 and 2 am because I'm going to be watching hockey live from the west coast." Derek said.

"Well it's going to be pretty tough watching the T.V. while I'm flipping." Casey said showing him the remote

"Ha. I got my own." Derek said.

"HAHAHA!" Casey laughed showing him the other remote

"Casey!" Derek whispered

About a hour later, Derek is trying to watch his hockey game. He doesn't know that Casey is still staying up just waiting for him to give her back the last page. Derek is just getting comfortable when the channel changes.

"CASEY! THAT'S IT!" Derek yelled

"Thought I'd fall asleep, didn't ya? Well I can't sleep unless I read...whoa!" Casey said.

Derek picked up Casey into his muscular arm and over his shoulder. Casey just screamed as Derek brought her to the couch and threw her down. She just looked into his eyes and saw pure lust and anger. She could only imagine what he was going to do to her. She began to feel the area between her legs getting wet. She could see the bulge forming in Derek's pants.

"Derek? What are you doing?" Casey asked.

"Proving to you and your mom that we can get along. And putting an end to all the sexual tension between us." Derek explained

"How are you going to do that?" Casey asked

"Oh I think you know." Derek said as he smirked

Her eyes went wide. He had lost it. All the sexual tension was brought to the boiling point and Derek couldn't handle it. She did know what was going to happen. Derek was going to have sex with her. She didn't know whether to be excited or nervous.

"Derek. I don't think that..." Casey protested

"Casey, shut up. You know you want this." Derek said.

"Derek." Casey whined

Derek brought his hands to her shirt. Casey tried to look away but Derek brought his hand to her head and made sure she was looking at him. Casey could only moan and whimper as Derek moved closer to her. He brought his lips to hers and wrapped his arms around her. His erection now straining against his jeans.

Casey was shocked by his behavior. However, she was by no means going to stop him. He spoke the truth. She did want this. She wanted this moment ever since she met him. She had a major crush on him since they began living together. She knew how to annoy him to no ends. She went out with different guys so he would get jealous and hopefully admit he had feelings for her. Now all their fighting had paid off. She was going to get what she dreamed of.

Derek could only wonder why Casey wasn't fighting. She was allowing him to take advantage of her. He didn't want to complain but he knew her to fight him to the very end. That is what he loved about her. She posed the only challenge for him. He fell in love with her. She was the only perfect thing in his life. He knew he could never leave her. To him this moment was the moment where he could finally admit his feeling and seal the deal.

Derek released his lips from Casey's. He looked into her eyes and her look told him she loved him back. He pulls her up so she could look straight into his eyes. They both got lost in each other's eyes. Derek finally broke the silence.

"Casey?" Derek said.

"Derek?" Casey said.

"I...um...I...lo..." Derek stuttered.

"Derek, what are you saying?" Casey asked.

"I... love... y-you!" Derek shouted.

"Oh, Derek. You finally admitted your feelings!" Casey said happily

"Well?" Derek asked.

"What?" Casey asked.

"Do you love me back?" Derek asked.

"More than you will ever know." Casey said.

Derek kissed Casey again. This time with more passion and fire than before. Casey moaned into their kiss and knew she could finally trust Derek. This is what she had been waiting two years for.

"Derek, come on and make a move." Casey challenged.

Derek pulled back and looks at her. He took his hands and began at her face. He touched her softly. He moved down to her neck, to in between her breasts and down to her stomach. He gripped the hem of her shirts and pulled. Casey raised her arms so Derek can get her shirts off. Once the shirt is off, Derek tossed it across the room. Derek planted soft kissed up and down her exposed body. He reached down to her jeans and began to unbutton and unzip them.

Casey began to take off Derek's shirt to expose his masculine form. Once she got his shirt off, she could only gasp as she looked at his scrappy shoulders and tone abs and stomach. Casey jumped to kiss Derek all over. Derek let out a low moan as Casey kissed his upper body. She then moved down to his pants and begins unbuttoning them as Derek lifted her legs to remove her pants.

Derek looked at Casey and cannot stop staring. Even though he wants to see her naked she looks incredible in her pink bra and panties. He saw that her nipples are getting hard and smirked at her as she blushes. He reached behind her and unclasps the bra. He threw the bra at the t.v. and admired her body.

"Wow, Casey, you are beautiful." Derek commented.

"Derek, stop stalling and make me a woman." Casey whined.

"YOU'RE A VIRGIN?!" Derek yelled, half in shock, half in joy.

Derek can only stare at her with shock. He knew that she was also the keener, but he also knew that she was slowly unleashing her darker side, taking more risk and loosening up. He secretly hoped that she never did anything with any of her boyfriends. He never did anything with any of his girlfriends except feeling his girlfriend's breasts.

"Casey, are you sure?" Derek questioned

"Derek, I know I'm not your first, but I am ready and certain because I love you." Casey explained

"Casey, I have a confession to make. I never had sex with anyone before." Derek said.

"Well, what about the time Sally spent the night. I thought I heard moans." Casey said blushing.

"You were spying on me. And for your information Sally asked if we could try out something. Eating her out." Derek stated.

"Oh, well never mind. But after this what are you going to do with her?" Casey questioned

"I'm going to break up with Sally because I know another girl will be waiting for me." Derek explained.

"Oh, Derek." Casey said.

Derek grinned at her and began to take off her panties. Casey blushed as she is fully exposed to Derek. She can feel moisture between her legs and her nipples become fully erect.

"I know what I'm going to do to you Casey." Derek said

"Really, does is involve your head between my legs?" Casey asked.

"Maybe." Derek joked

Derek then brought his head between her legs. He had only tried this once, but more or less knew what he was doing. He began to lick the outside lips of her vagina. Casey let of soft moans and whimpers. Derek heard her moans and it's like music to his ears. He brought his tongue to her clit and began to suck hard.

"OH MY GOD, DEREK! DON'T STOP!" Casey moaned out.

"As you wish, princess." Derek grinned.

"DER-EK!" Casey yelled.

Derek brought his head back between her legs. He began to suck again and Casey began to moan louder. She felt the incredible pleasure from Derek's tongue. Casey could not believe what he is doing to her. She feels her orgasm slowly brewing within her. Derek continues to lick and suck hearing Casey getting closer to her release.

"DEREK!" Casey moaned out loud.

Casey couldn't take it anymore, closed her eyes and exploded into a mind-blowing orgasm. She screams and cries out as Derek keeps his head between her legs. Derek could taste her juices flowing out of her. He continued to suck out her juices which causes Casey to moan softly as her orgasm stopped. Casey could only pant and breath heavily as she recovered from her orgasm. Derek could now feel his dick pressing hard against his boxers.

Casey opens her eyes and sees Derek smirking at her. She knows that he is probably expecting something in return, however, the farthest she has ever gone with a guy is feeling his dick. Casey is really nervous about what else they are going to do tonight.

"Derek, I've never done anything with a guy." Casey explained

"Casey, we don't have to anything else tonight if you don't want to." Derek said

"No, Derek, I have to. I just don't know how to give a guy head." Casey reasoned

"You don't have to." Derek said

Casey ignored Derek and began to move her face down his body. She took her hands to the waistband of his boxers while kissing him all over. She finally gets his boxers off and admires his hard-on. She was completely shocked from the size of his dick. Derek could only smirk at her shocked expression. Casey returned the smirk and brought her lips down between his legs.

"CASEY!" Derek shouted.

Casey just smiled at him and wrapped her lips around his dick. She only played with the tip for a few minutes. Then she went further down on his dick. Derek couldn't believe that she was trying to deep throat him. Derek could only grunt as she sucked harder on him. Casey wrapped her lips tight around his dick and swirled her tongue around the shaft. Derek couldn't take much more as the pleasure was becoming unbearable.

"CASEY, I CAN'T HOLD ON MUCH LONGER!" Derek moaned.

Casey just continued to suck hoping he would explode in her mouth soon. Derek was at the edge and just needed a little push to send him over the edge. She only needed to suck a little harder and Derek exploded. She just held her lips on his dick as his cum shot into her mouth. Derek could only moan and grunt as his orgasm took everything out of him. Casey continued to swallow his cum until he was completely empty.

"Casey! Oh my god, Casey, that was amazing!" Derek gasped

"I enjoyed you cum shot, too!" Casey stated

"After tonight, you are never going to be with another man forever. You will be mine for all our lives." Derek said

"Derek, please, shut up and fuck me!" Casey yelled

"Oh, a little fiesty, aren't we? I like that." Derek said.

Derek brought his face up to hers and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. Casey could feel his dick at the entrance to her vagina. He was moving it so it would rub against the lips of her vagina and cause her to moan in pleasure. Derek gripped his dick and moved so the head was slightly entering her vagina. Casey gasped as Derek entered the first inch into her untouched vagina.

"OH GOD, DEREK!" Casey moaned out.

Derek moved in a few inches before he could feel her hymen intact. He looked down at Casey and she nodded telling him to continue. Derek pulled out a little then thrusted in more of his dick than before. Casey's barrier broke and Casey screamed in pain. Derek stopped and waited until the pain was gone.

"OH! DEREK! PLEASE GO ON!" Casey moaned out in pain.

Derek obliged and began to thrust slowly into Casey. Casey moaned and her breath became staggered as she felt the pleasure rising in her stomach. It was gradually building to a huge explosion for both of them. Derek continued his slow thrusts and Casey moaned as she felt his dick hit places she didn't know she had. Derek groaned as he felt pleasure from thrusting into her tight channel.

"DEREK, HARDER! GOD! FASTER!" Casey shouted.

Derek began to speed up, and thrusted harder into Casey. Casey moaned louder as his thrusts became harder. Casey's eyes fluttered and rolled into the back of her head as the pleasure intensified. Derek groaned and let out low moans as he felt her flex her vaginal muscles and tighten on his dick.

"CASEY! FU-FUCK!" Derek yelled.

"DEREK! DON'T ST-STOP! GOD! IT'S AMAZING! KEEP GOING! FASTER!" Casey moaned loudly

Derek could feel his orgasm getting closer and closer and knew he was only minutes from exploding deep inside Casey. Casey could care less. She was experiencing the most amazing feeling she had ever felt. She could only moan louder and louder until her voice was a shrill. Derek enjoyed hearing her voice rise in pitch and thrusted as hard as he could hoping they would share a mutual orgasm.

"DEREK! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Casey moaned.

"CASEY! HOLD ON A MINUTE!" Derek begged.

"I'M CUMING!" Casey screamed.

"CASEY!"

"DEREK!"

Derek thrusted into Casey one last time and exploded. He could feel her juices flowing over his dick. Derek grunted as he felt his cum flow into her tight vagina. Casey screamed and moaned as her orgasm took over her entire body causing it to shaking and her juices to flow out like a river. She could feel his warm cum going inside her. She felt her eyes flutter open and looked deep into the loving eyes of Derek. She could feel her heart beating rapidly as her breathing started to calm down. Derek gasped as he removed his dick from her vagina and felt the heat from both of their bodies. Derek got up and found a blanket to wrap their bodies in.

"Derek, thank you." Casey said.

"No problem, really." Derek grinned

"Can you make me promise?" Casey asked.

"What?" Derek said

"Never leave me and I'll never leave you." Casey said.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Derek questioned

"DER-EK! You idiot." Casey shouted

"Okay. HAHA! I promise I'll never leave you." Derek laughed

Casey knew this would cement their relationship; that they would be lovers forever. They would grow up together, get married, have children and grow old together. She was happy that she stayed home and got along with Derek. She knew Derek felt the same way. She could felt her heart fill with joy until she realized the one little problem, their parents.

"Derek, what are we going to say to George and mom?" Casey questioned in fear.

"I don't know, but I have a plan to deal with that problem when they come back." Derek answered

"Good, we can discuss after our love fest." Casey said.

"You mean we can do it again." Derek asked hopeful

"Ye..." Casey began

They heard the back door open and fear began to show on their faces. They knew who it was and could already see the shocked expression on their faces when their parents saw them wrapped in a blanket. Both their parents jaws dropped.

"DEREK! CASEY! WE'RE HOME!" George and Nora shouted walking into the living room.

"WHAT THE ..."

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A/N: What do you think? Good? Bad? Please review. I left the story on _**kind of**_ a cliffhanger. I may or may not decide to continue the story. Only if I find inspiration or time to think of another part to this story.

This is my first story so read and review. I appreciate constructive criticism, as I am not the best writer. Also, it is the first time I've written a sex scene so it is probably unrealistic.

Update: Thanks for the reviews. After a few days of thinking and picking apart my brain, I've decided to add another chapter to this story. However, I need for some of you to decide possible ideas for a new chapter or _**chapters.**_ Now, I have a beginning to a new chapter, but I will take some ideas into cosideration and include them to continue the story.

Update: 10/17- I'm sorry to everybody who is waiting for the next chapter. I encountered some writer's block and I've been busy working. I know it is NO EXCUSE. Don't worry I am almost done with chapter 2 and it will definetely lead to chapter 3.


	2. Dreams

Okay, thanks for the comments. Trust me after the first chapter I was unsure if I should continue out of fear that it would suck beyond belief. But, life is full of risk and I had nothing to do for days and I have nothing to lose from continuing this story. And I'm sorry for taking so long to update.

A/N: Derek and Casey may seem a little bit out of character, but it is the way I feel they need to act for this story to work. I'll try to correct them to make them seem a bit like their true characters.

...................................................................................

A/N: I DON'T OWN LIFE WITH DEREK.

Previously: _"DEREK CASEY WE'RE HOME." George and Nora shouted walking into the living room. _

_"WHAT THE ..."_

A/N: Thoughts are underlined.

**Chapter 2: Dreams/ Nightmares**

"They weren't suppose to come home till tomorrow night." Derek whispered.

"Well, we can't have them catching us like this." Casey whispered. "We have to get upstairs."

They heard the their parents' footsteps coming closer. They knew there was no time to run upstairs so they did the only thing they could do. They ran under the table and waited for their parents to exit the room. Now both could feel the cold of the house as they didn't have time to take the blanket with them.

Derek used his body to hold onto Casey to keep her from shivering. He wrapped his arms around her body. Casey could feel shivers running up and down her spine. She had felt this first when they were in the passion of sex and again now.

What is Derek doing to me? Oh, no. my breasts are becoming hard again. Oh, no. What if he feels them getting hard? I mean really, this is not the time or place for me to get aroused.

"DEREK!" Casey whispered.

"CASEY! DEREK! WHERE ARE YOU?" George yelled.

"They must be upstairs. I'll go check on them." Nora said.

"No, Nora. Let them be. I don't see any damage to the house so they must have not had a party. Besides, I'm tired. Let's just go to sleep." George said.

Nora and George began to walk downstairs to the basement. Derek and Casey watched as they stumbled to the door of the basement. Once they heard the door close they finally got out from underneath the table. They began to walk back into the living room area finding their clothes.

"Whoa!" Derek and Casey exclaimed. "That was close."

"Derek?" Casey asked.

Derek looked at her through half open eyes. He was finally getting tired and just wanted to fall asleep in his chair. Casey looked at him and could feel herself getting tired also. She, however, needed to ask Derek some questions about what had happened that night.

"Derek, we have to talk about tonight." Casey said.

"Why?" Derek asked

"Because we need to figure out where our relationship stands." Casey said

"Casey, can we do this in the morning? I'm tired." Derek said

"Alright, but first thing in the morning, we talk." Casey said

Derek walked upstairs followed closely by Casey. Before he went to his room he turned to Casey, wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss. Casey eyes widen as she wanted to just allow herself to fall into his arms and have him take her again, but they were both tired and needed to rest.

Derek pulled away and looked into her eyes. Her big blue eyes that shined even in the darkest of times. He was starting to realize his feelings for her were intensifying. He knew if anyone should find out the consequences would possibly be disastrous. He wished that he could just stay in that moment forever and enjoy the feeling of Casey wrapped in his arms.

Casey walked away from Derek and slowly made her way to her room. She looked back to see Derek was already in his room and about to shut the door. She knew that everything had changed in a matter of hours. Derek finally got to her and forced her to enjoy something she wasn't ready for. However, she knew she had enjoyed it also and there was no denying it. She did want to have her first time with Derek, but as always her overactive mind was causing her to have second thoughts about that evening. She walked into her room, shut the door, and crawled into bed.

Was it a mistake to sleep with Derek?

_Casey's Dream:_

_Casey hears a scream throughout the house. She jumps out of her bed and lands on the floor with a thud. She feels lightheaded and rubs her head for a couple of minutes while lying on the ground. She then hears a door creak open and footsteps running into the hallway. _

_The door busts open and Derek runs to her side. She just stares at him when she saw the look of fear in his eyes. He scoops her into his arms and brings her back into bed._

_"Derek, what are you doing?" Casey asks_

_"I'm helping you back into bed. What does it look like I'm doing?" Derek says annoyed._

_"Why are you helping me?" Casey questions his actions_

_"Casey, I thought we discussed this. EXTENSIVELY!" Derek says _

_"What are you talking about?" Casey asks_

_"We decided that after our little romp in the living room we would be secret lovers." Derek explains. "Well, more than secret lovers."_

_"What do you mean, more?" Casey asks_

_"I stopped looking at other girls. I've been telling them I'm settling down and being a one-girl man." Derek explains_

_"Really." Casey asks. "Is this a trick?"  
_

_"No tricks, no lies, no deceit." Derek saiys. "I want you to see me as a better man. A man that you could see yourself with."_

_"Derek!" Casey squeals. "Thank you. Now I know you really care."_

_"For you I would do anything to see you happy. Trust me." Derek says. "The days of me pranking you just for laughs are over. I don't want to make you completely happy though because I love the way you get flustered when you are angry. It makes you look so hot and sexy." _

_"Is that why you always fought against me?" Casey asks. "I thought it was only to get on my nerves and make my perfect life a living hell."_

_"Yes, but now when you get mad I can only imagine ripping off all your clothes and taking you wherever I want." Derek smirks. _

_"Is that all you think about? The sex?" Casey says. She could feel tears starting to form in her eyes. "Am I just a piece of meat to you?"_

_"NO! NO! Casey, don't take that the wrong way." Derek says. He pulls Casey into a hug. "I really care for you. More than any other person in my life. Even more than Smarti."_

_"Derek, this is one of the happiest moment of my life." Casey says. "I am being honest with myself when I say I love you, Derek Venturi."_

Casey stirs in her sleep. A smile is growing wider. She enjoys the feeling of being the "one" for Derek. She could wait for their conversation in the morning. However a few hours later dread begins to form on her face as she sleeps.

_Casey's 2nd Dream:_

_Casey is getting up. She walks slowly to her bedroom door. She walks towards Derek's room. She knocks softly on the door. She hears groans from the other side. She opens the door and looks at Derek as he is getting up._

_"What do you want, Space Case?" Derek asks_

_"Derek we need to talk about last night." Casey says_

_"Why?" Derek asks then the realization dawns upon him. "Oh, I know. You want to know if what I said last night still is true."_

_"Well, we did have sex and I need to know if this is going to lead to anything."_

_"Casey, you should know me better than anyone." Derek begins. "You should know that I always lie."_

_"Yes, that is true." Casey begins. "However, in this case I need to be absolutely sure that your words are truthful or deceitful."_

_"What do you think?" Derek asks._

_Casey freezes. Even in her dream she should be smart enough to know Derek would turn the tables and make her uncomfortable. She looks into his deep eyes. Their eyes have the same affect on each other. _

_"I think you are lying." Casey says._

_Derek looks at her and begins to form that infamous smirk on his face. Casey looks down in terror. She could feel her body become heavy as if an enormous weight has been placed on her back. She then hears Derek clap his hands together._

_"Congrats, Case. You took long enough." Derek says. "I completely fooled you. I said the words that would make you melt in my hand and allow me to have my way with you. And you were stupid enough to fall for it."_

_Casey feels tears begin to fall down her cheeks. She sees Derek laughing loudly at her. She knew it was too good to be true. For him to be truthful to his words would require more than one wild night. It would require a total makeover for either Derek or herself._

Casey jumped up in her bed. She could feel sweat dripping down her face. She looked around and sighed. She brought herself into a fetal position. She could feel tears fall down the side of her face and did nothing to stop them.

What is Derek going to say tomorrow? Is he going to be the man I want or the selfish pig I know he is?

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A/N: So what do you think? Read and review.

In the next chapter, the confrontation between Derek and Casey. Trust me, it will be an INTERESTING conversation.


	3. Confrontation

**Okay, I've got about 3 more chapters to this story. If I get some more GOOD reviews I will continue after that chapter. But for now you'll get this chapter and three more. **

**Oh, and I apologize for taking forever to update this story.**

**ENJOY!**

.................................................................................................................

A/N: I DON'T OWN LIFE WITH DEREK

_Previously: Did I make a mistake sleeping with Derek?_

_What is Derek going to say tomorrow?_

**Chapter 3: Revelations/Promises**

Casey woke up the next morning. She slowly moved out of her bed and walked to the doorway. She knew it was now or never. She needed answers now. The feeling of guilt and embarrassment kept growing inside her and she couldn' wait for the time when Derek would normally get up. She walked briskly up to Derek's door and knocked loud.

Derek was sleeping, having a good dream, until he heard the knocking. He groaned and opened his eyes barely. He knows that the family would not disturb him, at least not until after 10 o'clock. Then he remembered the one family member who defies all his rules, Casey. He walked over to his door and opened.

"Can I help you?" Derek asked.

"We need to talk." Casey said.

"Okay, let me take a look at my schedule." Derek said pretending to hold a clipboard in front of him and turning pages. "Well, I have an opening at 10:15. Can I schedule you for then."

"Derek, wake up." Casey shouted quietly as not to disturb the rest of the household. "We need to talk, NOW!"

Casey walked all the way into his room and closed the door behind her. She locked the knob on the door so no one would disturb them. She walked over to the side of Derek's bed and began to talk.

"Derek, we have to figure out where our relationship stands at this point." Casey said.

"Casey, Casey, Casey..." Derek said. "Why do why need to talk about our relationship. You should know. WE ARE STEPSIBLINGS!"

"Not what I'm talking about." Casey said. "I mean about our _adventure_ last night, in the living room."

"Nope. Not ringing a bell." Derek smirked.

Casey looked at Derek for a minute. She returned his smirk and walked over to his bedside table. She took the clock in her hand and fiddled around with it. She set it back down and her smile grew wider. Then the alarm blared loudly in Derek's ear. He jumped up and looked to Casey.

"What the hell?" Derek asked.

"It was the only way you would wake up and listen to me." Casey said.

"Fine. Talk." Derek said.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Casey asked.

"No, what happened last night?" Derek said.

Casey glared at him and sighed loudly. She knew that he remembered what happened and was playing with her. She was about to yell at him until she remembered that the rest of the family was home and her screaming could wake up the whole house.

"YOU JERK!" Casey said loudly.

"UGH! Fine, what do you want to talk about?" Derek asked

"About last night. You said some things before we... you know..." Casey began. "And I want to know if you meant what you said."

"Said about what?" Derek asked.

"Before you went down on me, you stuttered out what I believe was 'I love you'. Now, were you telling the truth or lying about your feelings like you always do?" Casey asked

"Why is it important to you?" Derek asked. "Are you embarrassed that we did that?"

"SEE! Even you, the All Mighty Derek Venturi, can't even say it because you're scared." Casey said.

"Whoa, back that train right into the station." Derek said. "One, I do not get scared. Two, I am not embarrassed. Three, you want me to tell you what we did, fine. Last night, we FUCKED on the couch."

Casey was completely floored. No, she couldn't believe he didn't say they MADE LOVE, instead of saying FUCKED. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes. She saw the look of confidence and annoyance on Derek's face. She knew he was angry because of her accusation. At the same time her heart broke as the feeling of hope diminished.

"Do you regret it, Space-Case?" Derek said as he saw Casey grow stiff at the question. "The most amazing night of our lives and you regret it."

"I KNEW IT!" Casey yelled a little too loud. "You only wanted to sleep with me. You only wanted my body like you do with all girls. You are such a pig. To think that I was falling for you. You disappoint me yet again. I can't believe I was so stupid."

Derek watched as Casey freaked out. A freak out was putting it lightly. She was going crazy. Her face was red from embarrassment and anger. Derek was shocked and a bit afraid to say anything else. He knew the only way to keep her from doing something extreme, was to show her that he does care about her.

"What? Is that all I am to you? Just a one night stand? You know something, I should have gone with the family on their trip. Sure, I would have hated the trip but I wouldn't have lost my virginity to a guy who doesn't care about anyone's feelings." Casey shouted as tears began to form in her eyes.

Derek felt something in his chest tighten. His newfound feelings caused him to feel pain. He couldn't understand it completely, but as the memories begin to rush through his mind, he knew that honesty would be his best defense.

"Casey?" Derek began

"D-Don't Derek." Casey said as tears began to slowly fall down her face. "Just leave me alone to wallow away in shame."

"Casey..." Derek said. "I can't."

"You can't what?" Casey asked. "You can't watch me? You need to cause more harm just to feel better about yourself. You can't feel good about what you did you need to go and rub salt in the wound."

Casey began walking to the door, wiping her tears from her face. She turned to look at Derek again. Her heart in pieces now as she began to talk again.

"I'm just going to leave." Casey said "DON'T follow me, Derek."

Derek stood in his room looking outside his door way. He felt something in his eyes and wiped them clean. He walks over to the mirror hanging on his closet door.

(A/N: This is Derek's inner battle. His voice is underlined. His inner voice is in _italics_.)

Tears! But I never cry. I always stand tall and push my feelings away.

_So Casey is changing you._

Who is that.

_Your fairy godmother, who do you think jackass?_

Oh that little voice in my head.

_Wow, no wonder your failing English._

Why do I have tears in my eyes?

_Because for the first time in your life you hurt the one girl who means something_ _to you._

NO, not possible, I'm going out with Sally.

_Yet, you had sex with Casey, you took away her innocence, you struggled to say I love you to her._

So, I **screwed** her. She's my stepsister, anyway. I can't have any feelings for her.

_Yet, it is all here in your mind. All you needed was to be alone with her._

To figure out my feelings for her. But why?

_HA HA HA! Still no clue. YOU ALWAYS HAD THE HOTS FOR CASEY. SINCE SHE MOVED IN TWO YEARS AGO. AND TRUST THE VOICE, IT WASN'T JUST PUT IN HERE LAST NIGHT. You've just been in denial for a long time_

Yeah, right!

_Why did you have Sam break up with Casey?_

Best friend code

_You're sure it wasn't...JEALOUSY?_

Uh...

_What did you do when you found out about Scott?_

Told her the truth

_Why?_

To protect her

_Why did Max break up with Casey?_

Casey need to find herself.

_Why?_

I told her to change back.

_Why did you do all those things?_

Because...

_The TRUTH..._

With Sam I was jealous; Scott was a jerk; Max I really hated because he was Casey's longest relationship and the one guy she really cared about.

_Still don't believe you have feelings for Casey._

ARGH! FU-!

_There's a couple things you need to do to fix this. You know how to fix this, so get up and go fight for the girl you truly care about._

_..................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

A few minutes later Derek changed into his clothes for the day. He whipped his leather jacket around himself and grabbed his cell phone. He rapidly began to dial a phone number. The phone began ringing.

"Sally?" Derek asked.

"Derek, what's happening?" Sally asked still waking up on the other line. "Why are you up at 7:30, in the morning, on a Saturday? Is something wrong?"

"Y-Yes. I need to talk to you." Derek said slowly. "Do you think you can meet me at Smelly Nelly's in about 30 minutes."

"Sure... I'll be there." Sally said.

Later that afternoon:

Casey is in the kitchen as Nora is baking cookies. They are the only ones home. Casey has her book in hand and watches as Nora is putting the cookies in the oven. Casey tries to focus on her book but memories of the night before and her conversation with Derek this morning come back.

"Casey, are you alright?" Nora asked.

"Wh-what?" Casey asked confused.

"Are you alright? You look sick." Nora said.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Casey said "Just a long night."

Nora just watched as Casey put the book in front of her face. Nora could tell something was wrong and had a strong feeling it involved Derek. However, Nora ignored her thoughts and returned to baking.

"Mom, I'm going to try to lay down for a while." Casey said.

"Okay, honey." Nora said still concerned

As Casey walked towards the staircase the door opened. Derek walked in, his face was red. He looked at her and smiled slightly as he walked upstairs. Casey as if drawn by a magnet followed. When he reached the second floor, he pulled Casey into the games closet. Casey yelped and was about to scream before Derek brought his lips to hers.

Casey again felt fireworks same as the night before. She could feel the tingling sensation flow through her body. She snaked her arms around Derek's neck and held on for dear life. She then had realization sweep over her and she tried to break their embrace. Once she finally got Derek off of her she looked at him with hatred.

"Nice try, Derek." Casey said "But I know the deal. And trust me I WILL NOT fall for your tricks again."

"Casey, listen. I need to talk to you." Derek said.

"OH! NOW YOU NEED to talk to me." Casey said annoyed.

"Uh, yeah." Derek said nervously

"Well, NOW I'm not talking to you. You had your chance this morning and you blew it. So whatever you had to say to me, you can say to the board games." Casey said.

Casey began to open the door but Derek beat her to it and closed it again. Casey tried to moved Derek, but his strong upper body wouldn't move. She looked at him and shot daggers at him.

"Casey, listen." Derek began "I, uh... I.... I broke up with Sally."

Casey stared at Derek in astonishment. She could feel the weight of the world lifted off her shoulders. Casey knew this was hard for Derek as Sally was the first girl he had dated for a long time. She listened closely as he began to explain what happened.

"After you left, I called Sally and asked her to meet me at Smelly Nelly's. When she got there we began talking and I told her I made a mistake." Derek explained "I made the best mistake of my life. I told her that I had a girl over at the house and in the intensity of an argument, all the sexual tension between the girl and me was released."

"I didn't need to explain anything else to her except that I was sorry and I couldn't continue to see her. She was sad but understood. When she asked who it was, I didn't use your name because I knew that was the last rumor you would want to hear spread around town." Derek said "Listen Casey... I know we don't always see eye to eye. However, there are certain times when I listen to you. Like when said that you wanted your first time with a guy to be special. Or when you say that the first kiss is always important because it can sometimes be an indicator to what the person feels."

"I know you think I'm a jerk all the time but the truth is I only act the role of a rebel. I am trying to be a better person. I want to be a better person... for you." Derek explained. "I can't explain what I feel when I'm around you. Sometimes I used to believe I tried to irritate you or annoy you to the point of insanity. Now I realize that I only wanted you to notice me. I needed to know that you could look at me as a person and not an "animal". That despite the ego there was still a person here.

"Now, I feel this burning sensation whenever I'm around you. It justs burns inside of me and makes me want to give into my desires. Desires that have been hidden for years now. I try to control myself but I couldn't last night." Derek continued.

"Last night I may have gone too far and I'm sorry. But don't you think it was a one night stand. I meant what I said last night. I want to be with you not just for the physical relationship, but an emotional relationship. You try to bring out my sensitive side and what I'm about to say is probably the most sensitive thing I have ever said to anybody... I love you, Casey McDonald."

Casey fell backwards into the closet only blocked by the shelves that were behind her. She gently pinched herself to make sure this wasn't a dream. She looked into Derek's eyes to see if there was an tell-tale sign he was lying. She could not see any. She didn't know what to do so what had seemed the only response. She moved to Derek and brought her lips to his in a soft, lingering kiss.

They both could feel their arousal rising with each second passing. Derek gripped Casey's waist and pulled her tightly into his body. Casey grabbed onto Derek's shoulders and tried to lift herself up. Derek knew what she was doing and grabbed her butt to lift her up so their lower bodies were grinding against each other. Derek removed his lips from hers.

"Casey, we can't stay in here." Derek realized.

"Who says we can't." Casey said mischievously. She began to remove his shirt.

"What if someone comes home?" Derek asked worried

"Please, Derek?" Casey pleaded doing her best puppy dog face.

Casey began to lift her shirt off and Derek could only stared at her half naked form. She began to squeeze her legs tighter around Derek's waist. Derek groaned as he felt the pressure Casey was putting on him. He winced as Casey's newly found sexual side began to take over and drove him wilder. He definitely enjoyed this side of her.

"You are hurting me, Casey." Derek groaned.

"Trust me, it'll feel better soon." Casey whispered into Derek's ear.

"You're becoming a _bad_ influence." Derek said as their lips met in another passion filled kiss.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A/N: Sorry I stopped the chapter here. Don't worry. The next chapter will pick up where this one left off. Then there will be surprises. Trust me.

A/N: Towards the end I kinda stopped reviewing my work. I just got so tired of reading the text over and over and over. (IN OTHER WORDS, THE PROOFREADING MAY BE BAD FOR THIS CHAPTER)

Read and Review.


	4. Action

Oh, by the way I forgot to mention thanks to _Adelaide Taylor_ for the idea behind this chapter (Well the end of the last chapter and this chapter.) And to continue with the story. ENJOY.

Oh, and I'm sorry for the long wait.

.................................................................................................................

A/N: I DON'T OWN LIFE WITH DEREK.

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS MATURE CONTENT. IT IS INTENDED FOR MATURE READERS.

Previously:

_"I love you, Casey McDonald."_

_Casey removed her shirt and Derek could only stare at her half naked form._

_"Trust me. It'll feel better soon."_

**Chapter 4: The Games' Closet**

Casey and Derek are fully engaged in their activity in the closet. Derek let go of Casey for a minute to remove her pants and panties. Casey removed Derek's pants and boxers. Now fully nude in front of each other they admired each other's bodies.

"Casey..." Derek began. "Words can't even begin to describe how beautiful, hot, and sexy you look."

Derek grabbed Casey before she can respond and kissed her. She didn't need to say anything. Her cheeks could only blush a deep red and she pulled herself closer to Derek. Both couldn't stand being this close to each other without there being more friction. So Derek took control and began to bring his member to Casey's slit.

Casey moaned as Derek began to move annoyingly slow. She wanted to move faster to enjoy the pleasure of their current activity. She tried to move down onto his member, but Derek held her by the hips as tightly as he could. When she shot a pleading look to him, he merely smirked at her.

"Derek, stop teasing." Casey whined.

"Sorry, you made me suffer." Derek smirked. "I'm simply returning the favor."

Derek then planted a soft kiss on her lips. Casey felt her body tingle and a soft moan escaped her mouth. She desperately wanted to move against him. She wanted to feel that pleasure that he gave her in the living the night before. She knew that it was going to be a fight as always for him to give her what she wants.

Derek enjoyed teasing her to no end. Especially in a sexual nature. Just because he admitted to his feelings didn't mean he was going to bend to her every whim. He enjoyed being a challenge for her just as much she was a challenge for him.

"Casey, admit it." Derek whispered in her ear. "You enjoy when I tease you and make you embrace your sexual side."

Casey only whimpered as Derek began to nibble on her ear as he slowly pushed his member inside her. Once inside, Casey moaned as pleasure shot throughout her body. She made sure she was secure against Derek, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She brought her lips back to Derek's in attempt to muffle the moans and groans coming from both of them.

Derek began to thrust slowly into Casey. Casey couldn't keep her mouth connected to his and yelped as softly as she could. Casey enjoyed feeling Derek inside her and began to bounce up and down on him to increase the pleasure.

"OH! DEREK!" Casey moaned. "KEEP GOING!"

"OH GOD!" Derek groaned. "CASEY!"

Derek continued to thrust into her. His speed picking up and pleasure growing. Casey felt her orgasm building throughout her entire body. Derek could feel the end coming for him also. He began thrusting as hard as he could bring both him and Casey over the edge.

"OH, DEREK!" Casey yelled. "IT FEELS SO GOOD! DON'T STOP!"

"CASEY!" Derek yelled. "I'M CLOSE TO EXPLODING!"

"DEREK, OH GOD!" Casey moaned as she came.

"CASEY!" Derek moaned.

Derek stopped his thrusting actions as he exploded inside of Casey. Casey could only whimper and moan queitly as she calmed down from her orgasm. Derek just held onto her as she calmed down. Casey didn't want this to end, but she knew that neither of them had the energy to continue.

Once they finally stopped moaning and their breathing went back to normal they looked at each other. Casey's face went red as she formed a smile. Derek smirked and began to caress her body softly. Casey made Derek slide down and sit on the floor of the closet. Once seated, Derek pulled Casey down so her back was against his chest and his arms wrapped around her.

"Derek?" Casey asked.

"Casey..." Derek began. "I'll keep repeating myself until you get this statement through your thick head; I love you."

"But Derek, you are never true to your word." Casey explained.

"Casey, I promise I will stay true to my word." Derek said. "I'll prove it."

"I'll believe that when I see it." Casey responded.

"You'll believe soon enough." Derek smirked.

After their encounter in the closet they agreed to being a secret couple. Derek knew that he could trust her and as a token of his commitment to her, Derek gave Casey his leather jacket. They continued doing their favorite activity for the next couple of weeks. However, Derek and Casey agreed that they would use one of the bedrooms instead of the games closet. They felt too big inside the small closet.

**Two weeks later**: After one of their sessions, Derek was laying on his bed with Casey in his arms. The two were talking about all sorts of things.

"Derek I have a good question for you? Possibly the hardest question you could be given." Casey said.

"Oh, really." Derek said confidently. "Well you know I always like a challenge."

"What are your plans for the future, you know college and afterwards?" Casey questioned.

"Wow, you cease to disappoint with the challenges." Derek said. "Well, if I do go to college I would probably want to stay close to home."

"Why?" Casey asked.

"Because I can't imagine going far away from home to pursue hockey. Also Marti wouldn't allow it." Derek explained. "If I went far away from home it would for education more than anything."

"What would you do with something other than hockey?" Casey asked. "You've always been talking about being a professional hockey player."

"Well, if I had to choose a more certain profession it would have to be food management." Derek said. "I enjoy working at Smelly Nelly's now and I could see myself working there in the future, possibly higher up the food chain, so to speak."

"So staying here would have nothing to do with me?" Casey asked.

"Actually if you asked me before we began our relationship I would have said no." Derek began. "However, circumstances have changed since then and I will only leave if you are going away also."

"But Derek if I were to leave for college away from home what would you do?" Casey said. "We would both have to leave each other and that would be the end of our relationship."

"No, that's not what I meant." Derek said. "I meant if you are leaving then I'm going with you wherever you go. Even if I have to leave my dreams behind, I want you to know I'll always be there for you."

"Derek, when did you become so caring?" Casey questioned. "Where is the obnoxious,immature, player stepbrother I've known."

"He is still here. He has just grown up and knows what he is fighting for." Derek explained. "I love you."

"I still don't think you mean it." Casey whispered.

Derek looked at her and moved away. He smirked at her and smiled. As always he was up to the challenge of proving her wrong.

**A week later**: Derek is in his room listening to a cd. Casey had slept in because of the long night before. When Casey wakes up she finds her night shirt soaking wet.

"DER-EK!" Casey yelled

"Here we go." Derek whispered when he heard his name.

"DER-EK!" She yelled again.

Casey slammed Derek's bedroom door open. Derek was ready to defend himself seated on his bed. Casey's face was red and Derek laughed at what Casey was mad about.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!" Casey screamed.

"Yeah!" Derek laughed

Casey watched as he laughed uncontrollably. She smirked when she thought of the perfect payback. She walked over to the open door and closed it. Now she locked herself and Derek in his bedroom. Casey walked over to Derek swaying her hips a little more than usual. She moved as close as she could to Derek without touching him and whispered into his ear.

"Fine, no apology..." Casey smirked. "No sex."

Derek's face dropped and his eyes bugged out of his head. His face turned into a half smile. His smile faded as Casey grin widen. He began to consider his possibilities. So for a few minutes while he was thinking about retaliation, that shocked look was cemented on his face. When he finally came up with a response his smirk came back.

"That's okay with me." Derek said confidently.

Casey's smirk was now gone. Her mouth was now hanging open. She didn't expect him to answer her like that. It melted her heart, of course. Her test of his love and he passed. He cared about her, loved her, and now she can confirm it.

"Careful, Casey." Derek smirked. "Something might get stuck in your mouth."

Casey blushed a deep red as Derek brought his arms around her waist. He brought her face down to his and closed his lips to hers. It wasn't like their kiss when they had sex, and not like their small pecks during the day, when they weren't seen by others. It was a confident kiss, a true kiss, a loving kiss.

................................................................................................................

Well, 2 chapters left. I can't believe it. I'm almost done with chapter 5.

I know this chapter may seem to be turning into a mushy love story, but I promise you there will be a few more surprises.

A/N: Can you do me a favor, please read and review. Especially those of you who have this as a favorite story. I want to hear at least some opinions.

It feels like I'm talking to the wall sometimes; most often it is because I do. HA! HA! So please, READ AND REVIEW. THANKS.


	5. Reaction

This idea came to me a few weeks ago when my mom got a stomach virus. After she got it I ate some spoiled meat and I was convinced that I got a stomach virus also.

Anyway, just read what happens when Casey catches a stomach virus _or so she believes_.

.................................................................................................................

A/N: I DON'T OWN LIFE WITH DEREK

_Previously:_

_"Casey, I love you and until you believe me I'll prove it."_

_Derek pulled Casey to him a closed the space between their lips. It was a confidently kiss, a true kiss, a loving kiss._

Casey's thoughts are underlined.

**Chapter 5: A Little Stomach Virus/ A Lot of Problems**

A Week Later: Casey is stuck in the bathroom, throwing up. She has been doing this the past couple of weeks. She believes that it is just a stomach virus.

Bleah! Uhh! Great another morning of being sick. This is just weird. I've been feeling this way for the past week. I hope it wasn't that meatloaf from the week before. Uh-oh, not again!

Casey threw up again into the toilet and moaned quietly as the feeling of nausea washed over her. She held her stomach in pain as she heard a loud knock on the bathroom door. She wanted to yell but as soon as she opened her mouth she could feel herself ready to vomit again.

"Casey! Are you done yet?" Nora said. "Lizzie needs to use the bathroom."

"Just a minute." Casey said.

Casey walked out of the bathroom and was greeted by her mother, Lizzie and Derek. They looked at one another, unable to say anything. The silence was unnerving until Lizzie's whimper caused everyone to continue with the morning. She then ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. The sound of small whimpers and groans could be heard.

"Casey are you alright?" Nora asked.

"Hmm, what?" Casey said confused.

"You look pale. Are you sick?" Nora asked.

"No, no, just a little sickness." Casey said a bit too fast. "Uh, I mean, just something I ate must have not agreed with my stomach." For the past weeks.

"Well, Lizzie is staying home today. She is not happy but I think she might have a stomach virus." Nora said. "You go to school today, but if you don't feel good tomorrow you're going to the doctor."

Casey eyes widen as soon as she heard doctor. She above all other things hated doctors. It creeped her out to no end to go into a doctor's office. Just the thought of a bunch of sick people in a room together gave her shivers.

"NO!" Casey yelled. "I'll be fine."

Derek watched as Casey undoubtedly lied to Nora. He watched as Nora left to finish breakfast downstairs. Once she was gone Derek focused on Casey and exchanged a worried look to Casey. Casey saw him and tried to hurry to her room before Derek can question her.

"Casey, what's wrong?" Derek asked.

"Nothing!" Casey shouted.

"Okay. Just don't get all tense." Derek said. "I mean I am your secret boyfriend and I can worry about you."

"I know, Derek." Casey said. "I don't know about this sickness maybe it's just a stomach virus. Either way I'm concerned."

"Okay, listen I gotta go. Hockey practice." Derek said. "Don't worry about the sickness. You seem to feel better later in the day."

"THIS MORNING!" Casey yelled.

"Coach wants to prepare for the tournament in two weeks." Derek explained. "I promise I'll meet you before 2nd period."

"Okay." Casey said softly.

Casey went through the morning as usual. She however missed having Derek do his normal cracks on the family. Over the past couple of weeks of being a couple she became use to the new routine in the mornings. Derek would wake her up and gently kiss her until she would open her eyes. Even if she couldn't admit it to the world, she was happy that Derek was her boyfriend.

She knew that most saw him as a god-like being. But ever since their first sexual encounter she has learned more about Derek. She knew that he was in love with her; he had been probably since the first time they met. She knew that he would do anything for her; he would always protect her, be by her side, comfort her and of course, give her the most amazing pleasure she ever felt. She knew that she was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

Yes, as cliché as it may sound she is. She could see that her past relationships were always a mistake. Sam was a better friend more than anything else. She didn't count Scott as a relationship, because they only went out on a few dates. Max being her longest relationship to date, about to be overshadowed, had been closer to being perfect. However, she didn't realize that she was losing her identity until it was too late.

Then there is Derek, or as she realized, the one guy that was standing in front of her that was perfect for her. At first, the fighting and arguing and general sexual tension between the two, then in that one night, the feelings both had been hiding for years came out. Although against her logic she succumb to her desire for Derek. She knew the reason, it had been the only reason her logic came up with. He made her, herself.

The next day, Saturday: Casey is tired of being sick everyday, so she decides to go to the doctor with Nora.

Casey and Nora wait in the large room with the other people who are sick. Casey is freaking out because she doesn't want to catch someone's illness. Nora tried to comfort her by holding her hand.

"CASEY MCDONALD!" The young nurse yelled.

"Mom, can I go alone?" Casey asked.

"Sure, I'll be right here if you need me." Nora said.

Casey walked towards the door that led down the hallway of rooms. She walked behind the nurse looking around, peering into the open rooms with sick patients. She could feel her hands become sweaty.

"Hello, Miss McDonald." The doctor said as she came into the room

"Hi." Casey said shyly.

"So what is wrong today?" The doctor asked.

"Well, for the past week, couple of weeks; I've been nauseous. Throwing up, sensitive to smell. I think it's a stomach virus." Casey explained.

"Casey, have you eaten anything out of the ordinary lately?" The doctor asked.

"No." Casey said.

"Any stress factors or general stress to your body?" The doctor asked.

"No." Casey said.

"When have you been vomiting?" The doctor asked.

"Primarily in the morning." Casey said.

"Well, I'll check out your vitals and then take a blood sample." The doctor said.

"All right." Casey said quietly.

About 10 minutes later the doctor came back in with 2 vials, a tube, and a needle. Casey jumped when she saw the needle but quickly calmed down so it would be over faster. After the doctor took her blood, Casey watched as the doctor wrote something on the clipboard.

"Okay the results will take a few days to be completed. We'll call in about two days. In the meantime I suggest taking some over the counter medicines to calm down your stomach." The doctor explained.

"Thank you." Casey said.

Over the next few days, Casey would continue to get sick in the morning. Derek would ask if he could do anything for her and her response was always a cold "NO". Derek began thinking that maybe an insane possibility, she was pregnant, but quickly dismissed it. When he realized that Casey and Lizzie were both sick for the past days, he thought back to the one day when George decided to cook dinner and ended up making a disaster.

Casey couldn't wait to get back the results of her tests. Hopefully, it was just a illness going around because Lizzie was also sick the same week. She thought to the other idea that made her shudder and panic. Her thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing. She walked over to her desk and picked up the phone.

"Is this Miss Casey McDonald." The doctor asked.

"Yes, this is she." Casey answered.

"We have the results of your blood tests. Would you like them to be retained over the phone or would you like to come into the office." The doctor said.

"Might as well be right now." Casey said.

"You do not have a virus or infection. You have a clean bill of health." The doctor said and after a minute's pause. "You are pregnant."

Please tell me she didn't say that. Please. No, not possible. We were protected.

"Miss McDonald." The doctor said. "Miss McDonald!"

"Yes?" Casey answered.

"You will need to come in so we can go over the procedures of the pregnancy. You will need to make regular appointments to make sure that you and your baby are health. And if I didn't mention this before: Congratulation!" The doctor said.

"Thanks." Casey said and began to cry as she hung up the phone.

Just as she finished the phone call, Derek barged into her room. Casey jumped when she saw Derek as the tears began to blur out Derek's form. Derek searched her room and then ran to hold and comfort her as she cried.

"Casey, what's wrong?" Derek asked.

"................." Casey sobbed.

"Casey, come on you can tell me." Derek said.

"................" Casey continued sobbing.

"Is it something I did?" Derek asked fearful.

"N-NO!" Casey sobbed. "Well it was not all yo-your fa-fault."

Derek looked at her with a confused look on his face. Casey had that feeling again. The same feeling she had when she had first confronted him after her dreams. Fear. But like before she knew it was a "now or never" moment.

"Derek, we have a problem." Casey began.

"What problem?" Derek asked.

"I don't have the stomach virus." Casey said softly.

"That's good news... right?" Derek asked worried.

"Well, yeah." Casey began. "Now here is the bad news."

"The vomiting and mood swings are an indicator of something bigger." Casey explained

"Bigger?" Derek questioned.

"Let's just say a bundle of joy bigger." Casey said.

"Casey?" Derek asked annoyed.

"Derek... I'm pregnant." Casey said solemnly

.................................................................................................................

A/N: I know that I probably went two steps back in the OOC of Derek and Casey. Trust me, I'm still only human and will continue to make mistakes.

And yes, I know I'm cheesy. I'm probably the cheesiest person ever. All the lovey-dovey stuff that is a cliché, I enjoy for some reason. But in this chapter I thought I'd add that little surprise. Oh, and I have been thinking since there is one chapter left in this story, I will begin to think of a sequel to this story.

READ AND REVIEW.

And NO, my mom isn't pregnant, she just had a stomach virus. It was funny because I thought my mom was pregnant. Again, I was being an idiot.


	6. Uncertainty

Okay, this is the final chapter of this story. If this upsets anyone, I'm sorry. The reason I'm ending this story is because I'm going to be busy with other things in my life for the next couple of weeks.

The first of which is visiting my uncle a lot because in a few months he will be gone. My uncle has lung cancer and the doctors say he only has maybe a couple months left before he passes. And the news this past week is even more discouraging.

So for now, Thank you for everybody who has read this story. Enjoy this last chapter. And without further disruption I present the final chapter of "Surviving March Break" .

................................................................................................................

A/N: I DON'T OWN LIFE WITH DEREK

_Previously:_

_"Great, another morning of throwing up."_

_"Derek,we have a problem."_

_"Bigger?"_

_"Let's just say a bundle of joy bigger."_

_"Derek, I'm pregnant."_

**Chapter 6: In A World of Uncertainty**

"Pregnant?" Derek said. "Are you sure?"

"I went to the doctor a few days ago. She took some blood tests. The results came back today and she said I was pregnant." Casey explained.

"Casey?" Derek questioned.

Casey broke down into a fit of sobs and mumbled words. Derek didn't know what to do. He had never expected something like this to happen. He knew that going back to their past encounters protection never seemed to come into context. Now, he wanted to go back and beg the sex ed teacher to explain everything about unprotected sex.

Casey continued to cry and mumble words while Derek looked on. He had to calm Casey down first and get her to think about how to approach the situation at hand. Derek took his hand and softly rubbed her back as she sobbed. After a while she began to choke on her sobs and started to calm down.

"Derek, how are we going to tell mom and George?" Casey mumbled. "Oh my God, what if Edwin, Marti, or Lizzie find out? What if the school finds out?"

"Casey, listen." Derek said once she stopped crying. "First, take a deep breath."

"Listen, we both need to appear calm for a few minutes to figure out how to handle this." Derek said.

"Derek, are you going to stay with me?" Casey asked.

Derek froze. Even if it was for a minute it felt as if he had been frozen for years. He should have expected Casey to ask this, but of course, he never thinks about these situations. His face expressed with worry and deep in thought. When Casey looked at him he couldn't think of words to say to make her feel better.

"Casey..." Derek began.

"I can understand if you don't. Granted of course I'll be upset with you and break up with you, but I'll understand." Casey began rambling. "I know that this would look awful for both of us so why should you have to suffer. I'm the pregnant woman and I don't want to abort or get rid of our child. I can live with the consequences."

Derek could only stare at her in disbelief. He could believe that she didn't trust him enough. It wasn't just her making a mistake, he had made the mistake along with her. He should have known that not only were her hormones going out of whack, but the certainty that their relationship would be put into the open, scared her.

"Casey. You know I often don't have a plan for anything." Derek said. "However, there is only one way this situation can happen where you won't get hurt."

"What has to happen?" Casey asked.

"We need to work together." Derek said.

"Work together." Casey questioned. "But Derek, if we tell anybody, we will be outcasts. People would frown on us. Our family would shut us out."

"Casey, when I said I love you and I would do everything in my power to protect you, I meant what I said." Derek explained. "We have to tell our parents."

"Derek, I'm scared." Casey whispered.

"I'm scared for the second time in my life." Derek said to comfort Casey and himself. "But I can make you a promise."

"As long as we work together as a couple, they can't tear us apart. No matter how hard they try, I'll be there for you." Derek said.

"Derek, thank you." Casey said quietly.

There was silence in the room for about 5 minutes. Casey broke down again into sobs. Derek pulled her into an embrace. Casey continued to cry into his shoulder. Derek just held her as if it would be the last time he would be able to hold her. He knew that this was his fault and only his.

He would have to be honest about what had gone on between them the past few months. He would have to show his willingness to keep this relationship together, for the sake of Casey. Everything now had to be about Casey, not that he would complain, but add a little more pressure to Casey's already neurotic behavior and it equals a very tired Derek.

"What else did the doctor say?" Derek asked.

"That I would need to go in and talk about my options for our child, and to go over important information about the pregnancy." Casey said.

"What kind of options?" Derek asked.

"I would imagine dealing with the idea of keeping the baby, aborting the baby, or when the baby is born, giving him/her up for adoption." Casey guessed.

"I will go with you." Derek said.

Two days later:

Derek and Casey are sitting in the doctor's office. They watch as other women walk in and out of the office. Casey's hands are shaking and her face is red. Derek takes her hand in his and holds it saying everything will be all right.

"CASEY MCDONALD!" The nurse yelled.

"I'm sorry young man, but you have to wait here." The nurse said.

"No, it's all right. I spoke to the doctor about it." Casey said.

Casey and Derek walk down the hallway to the designated room. Casey sits on the operating table. Derek is sitting next to her and he takes her hand into his and gives her a reassuring squeeze. Casey smiles at him and her smile changes to a frown as she turns.

"It will be all right." Derek whispered.

"I hope so." Casey said nervously

"Hello, Casey." The doctor said. "And hello, Casey's boyfriend."

"This is Derek." Casey said.

"Yeah, uh... well I, uh..." Derek stuttered. "I'm Derek."

"Nice to meet you." The doctor shook Derek's hand. "Now Casey, I can understand if this seems to be too much for you. I know you are only seventeen and a baby could be seen as a burden at this point. I have spoken to the other doctor and she informed me of programs the hospital works closely with teenage mothers and couples."

"Doc, we made our choice." Derek said.

"Really?" The doctor asked. "Well I should inform you of the programs anyway."

"Fine." Derek mumbled.

"Well there is one church in the area who sponsers adoption for couples who are..." The doctor began.

Later that day, Derek and Casey are home. Casey is lying down on the couch after getting sick again. Derek is in his chair mulling over his decisions while watching a hockey game. He looks over to Casey and smiles at her. The only thing he believes now is in his love for Casey and his undying loyalty to her.

Her head twitches as she feels a heat on her face. Her eyes flutter open and she sees Derek standing in front of her, she smiles. Derek brings his face down, eye level with her and his lips gentle touch hers. She enjoys the moment, not knowing if it might be the last time she will have this moment with her. They break apart when they hear a noise.

The door opens, George and Nora appear. Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti following them, carrying bags of food. Derek and Casey smile at them and both run fast before questions could be asked. When they get to the second floor they look at each other.

"Derek, we tell them after dinner." Casey said.

"I was preferring before so that way should the worst happen I won't be sick." Derek responded.

"Derek, don't worry. You said if we work together we will be fine." Casey reassured.

"I know." Derek began. "I just have a feeling...I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me." Casey said. "I promise."

After dinner, Casey and Derek are finishing cleaning up the dishes. George and Nora are stunned to say the least. To see the two act civil around each other was a rarity and while the younger siblings just laughed at Derek and Casey; George and Nora were worried something happened.

"Why are you cleaning up the dishes?...together." George and Nora asked.

"No reason." Derek and Casey responded.

"Okay." George said unsure.

After they finish the dishes, they walk into the living room. Both of them stand in front of the TV, blocking everyone from viewing it. Casey can feel the heat return to her face and Derek can feel the sensation of bile coming up, and his stomach rumbles.

"Dad, Nora." Derek said. "Can me and Casey talk to you, alone."

"Okay?" George said. "Edwin, Lizzie, Marti, can you go upstairs."

"Fine!" The three younger kids groaned.

"Mom, George. We have something to tell you." Casey said.

"Yes, honey. Derek already said that." Nora said.

"Can you just listen to us before you respond?" Derek asked.

"Derek and I had an intimate encounter a few months back and..." Casey began.

"WHAT?!" George and Nora screamed.

"I'm pregnant!" Casey said.

.................................................................................................................

READ and REVIEW

Okay, I bet you all hate me. It's okay, I'm not my favorite person either. I'm still unsure if i should have let the story end at that point. Anyway, you're stuck with this ending for about 3 weeks.

Yes, I will begin making a sequel to SMB. I have some ideas circulating in my brain for the sequel and I will begin writing after I wrap up some of my other stories. It will definitely cover up the loose ends in SMB and continues the love affair of Derek and Casey.

Here's a little preview:

"Casey, I miss you."

"Derek, You're here."

"I won't lose you again."

"I hate you."

"You hate that you love me."

"We are meant to be together until the day we die."

A/N: WHY SO SERIOUS? Haha...hahaha...hahaha Enjoy the little preview.

UPDATE 4/13: TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ THIS STORY. THE SEQUEL IS NOW UP. PLEASE LOOK OUT FOR IT. IT IS CALLED SURVIVING PARENTHOOD


	7. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** (And to be honest I hate having to post this note) Surviving March Break is finished. Now, I have the sequel started. It's called Surviving Parenthood. It continues 5 years after Surviving March Break. Those of you who read the first story, I encourage to read my new story and find out what happens.


End file.
